


Claw Marks of the Heart

by HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21/pseuds/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21
Summary: He knew this guy was just looking for a reaction, and he wasn't going to give it to him. That was until he said something that ultimately broke the dam.(It surprises me how little Grizz stories there are, so I decided to write my own)⚠Warning⚠: There is mild violence and language, a little bit of blood and suggestive themes. If you're not comfortable with any of that please don't read this story.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if I don't follow canon most times, details tend to get away from me when I write. Please forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'll try to fix as much as I can but I can't promise to make it perfect. Also, there won't be many of these a/n's so you can enjoy reading without any interruptions.

As most days started, it seemed pretty normal. Grizz woke up to the sound of his alarm, turned it off and got out of bed with a smile on his face. He did his morning workout routine before going to wake up his brothers. As usual, they were pretty cranky but succumbed to their older brother's demands. Ice Bear served breakfast as Panda and Grizz discussed what their plans were for the day.

"So I was thinking about going to the mall today," Panda said while scrolling through his phone. "There's a limited edition Estellar funko pop that has her in her Tokyo outfit! I pre-ordered it a while back and now it's in stock! I can't wait to pick it up!"

"That's great Pan-Pan!" Grizz exclaimed happily. "Though, what's a funky pop? Is that some kind of ice cream?"

"Funko pop," Panda corrected, showing Grizz his phone. "See, it's a mini-figurine of Estellar!"

Grizz stared at the screen in confusion. On the screen was a small doll that looked like Estellar.

"So it's basically a toy?" Grizz asked with a small smile. 

"No it's not just a toy Grizz! Panda exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's a special figurine that is meant to be put on display!"

"I still think it's a toy," Grizz chuckled. "But if it's that important to you let's go get it."

"Ice Bear is ready to go." The youngest of the three bears spoke in a monotonous voice. 

So the bears finished their breakfast and headed to the mall. Inside the mall there was a long line that headed to a store called Cold Conversations. Panda groaned as he got in line.

"Man this line goes on forever!" Panda complained. 

He crossed his arms and pouted. Grizz smiled and placed placed hand on his bro's shoulder. 

"Don't worry little bro," The grizzly tried to comfort him. "I'm sure the line will go by super fast!"

"Yeah I guess so," Panda muttered as he kicked up at the ground. "Well you guys shouldn't be stuck waiting with me, go have some fun or something."

"Ice Bear will go see new weapons-shop." Ice Bear said and promptly disappeared. 

Grizz and Panda shrugged and continued walking in the line. After about an hour of waiting, Panda and Grizz eventually got to the counter and got the Estellar pop. Grizz smiled as he saw how excited his little brother was with his new toy. If it made Panda happy, then it made Grizz happy. They met with ice bear and soon headed back home.  
Before they headed home, Grizz wanted to stop at a cafe and eat lunch. Ice and Panda agreed so they turned around and went to some random cafe. Grizz always loved to try something new. A new cafe meant new food, and the same food but served in different styles. Grizz didn't care, food was food!  
They went in, marvelled at the homey atmosphere and ordered their food. It was all good, until Grizz spotted someone staring at them. That kind of state was fairly normal, since he and his bros were bears after all. Grizz shrugged it off and continued to scarf down his food. After the bears ate and started to head home, that is where our story began...

"Yo bears, hold up a sec!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo bears, hold up a sec!"

The bears turned around to face a man walking towards them. He looked like bad news, literally. Wearing a white t-shirt and baggy jeans, with a gold chain around his neck. He also sported a red beanie on top of his head. Grizz had a bad feeling about him, but Panda seemed to know him.

"Hey you're Henny B!" Panda exclaimed, getting excited. "Oh my gosh I've seen all of your EveryonesTube videos your rapping skills are off the charts!"

Henny B laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. If Panda liked him Grizz guessed the guy wasn't so bad. Henny B explained that he was having a party tomorrow night, and wanted to see if the bears could come.

"Having you guys there could really boost the party's popularity," Henny said with a smile. "Plus, you guys sort of have a reputation for being down to party. So what do you guys say?"

Grizz, who had gotten more excited with each word Henny B spoke immediately agreed. Henny B cheered and told them he'd see them there and gave the bears the address. As the brothers returned home, they discussed the party.

"Oh man, can you believe the Henny B invited us to a party?" Panda gushed as he was looking through said rappers EveryonesTube channel. "This is so cool, I have to share this with my followers!"

"He seems like a pretty cool dude," Grizz mused with a smile. "He also called us popular so that's pretty amazing!"

"Ice Bear is excited for party." Ice Bear said as he raised his arms up with a blank expression. 

"The party's gonna be so epic just you wait!" Grizz exclaimed as he pulled his brothers into a hug.

Later that night Grizz couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about the party and how awesome it would be. Maybe if he went there he could become an internet celebrity! Grizz sighed happily and closed his eyes, dreaming of fame. The night in the cave was filled with buzzing excitement as the bears couldn't wait for the party.

-The Next Day-

The excitement from last night only got stronger as the bears got ready for the party. Panda put on a blue button up top and his glasses, and spent the rest of the time checking himself in the mirror. Grizz and Ice decided to go as they were. Grizz wondered if NomNom would be there, since he is a celebrity as well. Grizz couldn't contain his excitement anymore as he jumped up with joy.

"Ahh I just can't wait!" He exclaimed, clapping his paws together. "Tonight is going to be the best night ever!"

"You said it Grizz!" Panda agreed as he pawed through his fur. "I just hope I look okay, maybe this will be the night I finally find my true love!"

"Ice Bear believes in you." Ice Bear spoke with a nod.

Soon it was time to head to the party, and the bears were shaking in excitement. Ice Bear went the way Panda told him and they stopped in front of a large mansion with hundreds of people already there. The bears were in awe at the huge building, and hurriedly went inside. The inside was much nicer, with a bunch of people already dancing and laughing. The three bears were pulled separate ways as they found their groove.  
Panda sat on a large couch and was talking to some girls, who seemed to be interested in him. Ice Bear was wowing a bunch of people with his cutlery skills. Grizz smiled and trotted his way to the dance floor. After he danced he was thirsty, and headed to the bar that Henny B somehow miraculously had in his ridiculously huge house. The grizzly looked around, but didn't see the drinks he liked.

"Hey bartender," He hesitantly called to the woman behind the counter. "Do you got any, heh, nonalcoholic drinks?"

"Sorry sug'," The lady answered while shaking her head. "This ain't a kid's party. I can hook you up with the least strongest drink we have though."

"Thank you so much!" Grizz thanked her and smiled. "How much do I owe ya?"

"It's on the house sweet cheeks," The woman winked as she sat Grizz's drink down. "I hope you have a fun night."

Grizz thanked her again and looked at his drink. It didn't smell too bad, so he guessed it was okay to drink. He took a sip and immediately disliked it. It tasted like sour and rotten lemons. He put it down to go to the bathroom. As he headed that way, someone accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey watch where you're going punk!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the ending is a little stale. Also, those that have seen the movie as it was leaked do not comment any spoilers.

"Hey watch where you're going punk!" A guy who looked a little tipsy yelled at Grizz.

"Oh, I'm sorry man," Grizz apologized quickly, stepping backwards from the guy. "I didn't mean to, I'll just be on my way."

"You won't get away that easy bear, just you watch."

The man's words sent a chill down Grizz's spine but he ignored it and headed to the bathroom. He sighed and washed his mouth out with water. That sour lemon taste wouldn't leave his mouth. He was starting to dislike this party, especially after he heard a thump and a groan in one of the stalls. Seriously, who puts _stalls_ in the bathroom of their own _house_!?

Grizz stepped out of the bathroom and was relieved to not see the man from before. He was heading back to the bar when he felt someone push him. The grizzly turned around, sure that it was just an accident when he met face to face with the guy from before. He had a smug smirk on his face like he was proud of something. Grizz immediately disliked him.

"Look man I'm sorry about before so just leave me alone," Grizz said, polite as he could be. "I'm going to go over here now, okay bye."

"Not so fast my furry friend," The man spoke through gritted teeth. "I told you that you wouldn't get away easy now didn't I?"

Grizz didn't like the grip this guy had on his arm. It kind of hurt, since he was a big buff dude. Grizz pulled his arm away and walked off. He wasn't going to let that guy get to him. However, the guy just wouldn't let up.

"Hey asshole I'm talking to you!" The man growled as he stepped in front of Grizz.

"Woah man what the heck's your problem?" Grizz asked, raising his paws in front of his chest.

"You're my problem, dude," The man hissed, some spit getting on Grizz's face. "Ever since Henny said that he'd invited a couple of bears over I didn't believe him. But now that you're here, I don't like you."

"What, why?" Grizz asked, getting irritated. "What did I ever do to you?"

The man smiled and got into Grizz's face. There was a wild look in his eyes. The brown bear did not like that one bit. When the man laughed Grizz could smell the booze on his breath.

"You know, bears like yourself don't belong here," The man whispered. "You should just leave."

"Well I'm not going to," Grizz huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't care what anybody says I **do** belong here!"

"Face it man," The guy said with a smug smile. "Nobody likes your kind here, just look around."

Grizz did, but found nothing out of the ordinary. No one was giving him strange looks or anything. In fact, no one was even paying attention to him besides the guy in front of him. Grizz sighed and shook his head.

"Look dude, I don't know what you're trying to do here but whatever it is it's not working," Grizz spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "So I suggest you get out of my face and leave me alone."

"Or what?" The guy taunted, that smug smile still on his face. "Are you gonna maul me? Beat me up? Tell me bear, what are you gonna do?"

Grizz rarely got angry, but when he did he was a force to be reckoned with. And that force was so close to bursting. Grizz's eye twitched as he crossed his arms tighter. He knew this guy was just looking for a reaction, and he wasn't going to give it to him. That was until he said something that ultimately broke the dam.

"If you're not going to do anything, why are you even here?" The guy asked, a dark look on his face. "Did someone leave your cage open?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took so long. Anyways I'm going to publish a new story regarding the movie so look out for that!

" _Did someone leave your cage open_?"

Grizz had had enough of this infuriating man. He growled and pushed the man out of the way, only to be dragged back.

"Hey man why are you leaving so soon?" He asked while chuckling a little. "What, did I say something that upset the big bad bear?"

"Just leave me ALONE!" Grizz yelled as he swiped his paw at the man.

Unfortunately, he had his claws unconsciously out and clawed at the guys neck. The guy started to fall and took Grizz down with him. Grizz groaned as he picked himself up. He then heard a few people scream and start to panic. Grizz froze as he saw the blood on the man's neck.

He realized he had some blood on him as well. He saw the people running, screaming, pointing at him while fear was clear on their faces. It hurt, it really really hurt. Grizz gulped and looked down, seeing that some people were dragging the drunk guy away. His ears perked up as he faintly heard someone say they were calling an ambulance.

Grizz saw Panda suddenly jump in front of him, probably asking what happened and if he was okay. The grizzly couldn't hear him though, he was too caught up on the sight of blood. There was so much blood, it was insane. Panda placed his paws on Grizz's shoulders, but that turned out to be a mistake. Grizz screamed and pushed him back, causing Panda to fall down.

"That bear's a maniac!" One person exclaimed in terror.

As other people began to say similar things Grizz began to panic. He looked around to see everyone staring at him in fear. Panda immediately got up as soon as he saw Grizz was going to bolt.

"Grizz wait!" The panda bear called as his brother ran away.

Several people got out of his way as he ran. Panda felt helpless as he ran after him. He stopped outside the entrance of the mansion to catch his breath. Panda jumped when he realized Ice Bear was beside him.

"Geez man how long were you right there?" Panda asked as his breathing got better. "Eh doesn't matter, did you see which way he went?"

Ice Bear pointed to the right, where a bunch of animal control people had already been running. Panda freaked out and started to run after them when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw two police officers beside him.

"You two are coming with us." One of them said as Panda was led to a police car. "Huh-but we-we haven't done anything!" Panda exclaimed in shock.

"We know, we know," The other officer told Panda in an effort to calm him down. "We just need you to answer some questions for us is all."

"Ice Bear refuses to say bad things about his bro." Ice Bear stated.

Panda agreed with him. All they want to know is if Grizz was a bad guy, and frankly, he was the opposite. Panda's ears perked up as he heard a loud roar. It was Grizz's roar. Now he's heard all of his older brother's roars, and that one meant he was in pain.

"Let me out they're hurting him!" He exclaimed as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "At least let my brother and I go calm him down!"

The officers shook their heads and told him they couldn't do that. Panda let out a wail and cried on Ice Bear's shoulder. Ice Bear didn't show it, but he was terrified for his older brother. As they drove away from Henny B's mansion, Ice Bear noticed a large commotion near the woods. His eye's widened as he saw Grizz being pinned down by chains.

It reminded him of when- **no** , best not to think of that right now. Ice Bear bowed his head and shut his eyes as he tried not to cry. By the time they arrived at the station, one single tear slipped down the polar bear's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Panda trembled as they were walked into the station. He looked around and saw many people talking about a variety of problems. This was not a very happy place. The panda bear decided to scroll through his phone, since that usually made him feel better. However this time, it did the opposite.   
All throughout his feed he saw pictures and videos of Grizz and that guy's fight. He sucked in a breath and started to watch one, afraid of what he was going to see. As he watched the video, he noticed something. Grizz wasn't actually the one antagonizing that guy, but the other way around. The guy was clearly drunk, and it was obvious that Grizz was trying to get away from him.  
Panda didn't hear what the guy said, the audio was terrible but it seemed as if he said something that really ticked Grizz off. Grizz growled, (that he heard) and pushed the guy away. When the guy didn't let up, that's when Grizz raised his paw and-the video ended. Or well, it was paused. Ice Bear, who was watching the video with his older brother, did not want to see his other older brother like that.

"Don't worry lil' bro," Panda whispered softly. "Grizz will be fine, I promise."

Ice Bear knew that was only an attempt to comfort him, but he certainly wished Panda's words were true. He's been in trouble a few times (of course without his brothers knowing) and knows that they don't treat bears kindly. Grizz didn't deserve that kind of treatment. If they showed the police this video, and hopefully many other videos then they will see that Grizz wasn't a psycho like they panned him out to be. Ice Bear only hoped, and that's when they stepped into the interrogation room.

-With Grizz-

Grizz was roughly shoved into a large pen at the animal shelter. The cops didn't know what to do with him, so Animal Control was called. Grizz fell to the floor and instantly curled in on himself. One of the men that pushed him in snickered slightly and closed the pen door. 

"What do you think they're gonna do with him?" A voice asked.

"I don't know," A voice Grizz recognized as the man who shoved him in said. "Probably euthanize him I guess. Have you seen the videos? This guy's a beast!"

Grizz's blood turned ice cold as he heard the word euthanize. He started shaking and pushed himself up against the wall. As soon as he began hyperventilating he remembered what Panda had taught him. Breath in and breath out, close your eyes and count to ten. Even though he did just that, He couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
It just wasn't fair at all. If they'd only let him explain things then maybe everything would be better! Grizz sighed, even if he did explain that still wouldn't have done anything. They wouldn't even care if he'd just knicked the guy, they'd still treat him like this. Grizz was a bear after all, and no matter what they say humans are terrified of bears.

"Maybe if I close my eyes this will all go away..." Grizz muttered as he felt his eyes droop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that these chapters are so short, I hope you like reading this story nonetheless.

The video spread across the internet like wild fire. It was cut to make it seem like Grizz had attacked unprovoked. Panda was infuriated every time he saw the video on his feed. Things like _wild bear attacks man at party_ , or _man violently attacked by grizzly bear_ were being said everywhere. Panda was sick of it, and wanted to do something.

However, with the little follower account he had he wasn't sure if he could go viral. He wanted to ask Nom Nom to help, but the koala was probably glad Grizz was locked up. Panda sighed and rest his head on the table. He hadn't been able to sleep since everything happened. Ice Bear placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the panda bear.

"Dude you know I don't like meat." Panda said as he pushed the plate away.

"Ice Bear's mistake," Ice Bear said, looking tired. "That was meant for..."

Panda winced as Ice Bear trailed off. The black and white bear got up an patted his younger brother on the back. Ice Bear just nodded and went to the sink to wash dishes. He didn't get any sleep earlier, and looked as if he would fall right then and there.

"Hey bro," Panda said as he removed the rag from Ice Bear's paws. "You look beat, how about you go get some rest?"

"Only if Panda does too." Ice Bear spoke defiantly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Panda gave up. Ice Bear always wins staring contests anyways. Panda nodded and said goodnight to his brother before going to his room. As soon as he was about to fall sleep he got a text message. He grumbled and looked at his phone, then his eyes widened.

**Tabes:** _Hey Panda, we need to talk_.

Those six words sent chills down Panda's spine. What did Tabes want? And why did her text seem kinda sad? She usually sent a bunch of emojis ever since she found out how to use a phone, but now no emojis were seen. Panda hoped that whatever she wanted to talk about could wait until he had gotten some decent sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter but I'm trying to make the story lead somewhere but it's kind of hard when I have writers block all the time. And just letting you all know, some of these chapters were already written so I got more chapters coming up soon. I know it's probably not the best story like this but I hope y'all like it nonetheless.

Panda woke up to find he missed several calls. A few from Chloe and Lucy, but most of them were from Tabes. Panda sighed and checked what time it was. Almost noon, he slept for a long time. The panda bear got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. A quick shower would wake him up.  
After that he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a snack from the pantry. He knew he was procrastinating calling his friends back, but he just didn't have the strength at the moment. He went to the fridge and found a note taped on it from Ice Bear.

_Ice Bear went to store, will be back in a few hours._

Panda sighed for the second time that day and went to his room. He looked at his phone and picked it up. The panda knew this had to be done, but he really didn't want to. Whatever Tabes wanted, it didn't seem like it was going to be good. He growled at himself for being stupid. Maybe Tabes just wanted to check up on him, like the rest of his friends did.  
Panda hastily dialed Tabes' number and waited for her to answer. He didn't have to wait long, she picked up on the second ring.

"Panda what in tarnations have you been up to?" She immediately asked, seeming irritated. "Dontcha know I've been trying to call you all day? Heck I even got Chloe and your friend Lucy try and call ya!"

"Sorry Tabes, I've just not been feeling well today," Panda apologized. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry..."

"Aw don't sweat it Stripes," Tabes said and chuckled softly. "I just wanted to check up on you is all. I heard what happened with Grizz and I...well that's actually the reason I've been needing to talk with you."

"This isn't going to be anything bad is it?" Panda asked as his voice got shakey.

"No no, I just need you to come down to the station," Tabes said. "It won't take too long, I promise."

Panda sighed and agreed to meet up with Tabes. They said their goodbyes and Panda got ready. Tabes said it wasn't going to be bad, but Panda felt like that was a lie. Tabes was never the best liar so it got Panda worried. He wrote a note to Ice Bear in case he was gone when the polar bear returned. With a heavy sigh, Panda walked out of the cave and headed towards the ranger station. 


End file.
